


all my wounds are due to love

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Animal Attack, Horror Elements, M/M, Married Couple, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House is attacked by a wolfish creature in an attempt at protecting Wilson from it.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	all my wounds are due to love

**Author's Note:**

> **hurt/comfort bingo:** accept injury to protect someone + wild card - attacked by a creature
> 
> enjoy!

House only remembers bits and pieces of the attack.

He had been walking around with Wilson, with the intent of going to Wilson's favorite café. He had assured him that he'd be fine, that he wouldn't be in too much pain (any pain would feel better once he saw Wilson's face light up at the scents inside, anyway), and they had gone through the same road of always.

And then, a creature had appeared.

It was… wolf-like, but wrong. He couldn't recall precisely how it was wrong, but he knew there was something  _ wrong _ about it. Maybe it was its eyes, too shiny and too…. wide, staring at them. He hadn't realized how big wolves were until one was in front of him. Maybe that was another thing that was wrong, just how  _ huge _ this wolf was, but he didn't have a frame of reference to base it against. But its legs were long, its body wide, and he knew that if they stepped forward it could eat one of them without any care in the world.

Without thinking twice, he had stepped toward it, covering Wilson's slimmer frame, a human shield for his best friend. His thought process, well, he couldn't recall much, but he knew it went something like,  _ I'm already a cripple, if I lose my leg it's not that big of a deal _ .

And, well, the rest was history.

He gasped as the wolfish creature jumped toward him, nearly launching itself in the air with its powerful haunches. He hit the pavement, immediately feeling pain all over his skull— he hoped it wasn't a concussion. The beast scratched at him, feverish for blood, hungry for his skin, its shiny eyes looking more and more human the more he glanced at them. He screamed when it dug its teeth right onto his side, ripping apart his jacket and shirt in one bite, taking away at his skin with it.

That's when he passed out; the pain of that  _ thing _ digging right into him was so unimaginable, even for him, that he couldn't take it.

* * *

He wakes up in a hospital bed, an IV on him, and Wilson sitting on the chair next to his bed, brows furrowed. The first thing he's aware of is just how much everything hurts, from his head to the tips of his toes. It's a thrumming kind of pain, but not worse than how his leg is usually, but now it's all over his body, so he's allowed to complain. He's pretty sure he must be on some heavy-duty painkillers though, especially when he moves his hand around his body and feels a huge, bandaged gash by his stomach.

"House," he starts, looking up and staring at him. "You fucking idiot."

"I saved your life," he replies dryly, "is that really how you should be talking to me?"

Wilson leans in to kiss him. "I'll talk to you however I want. You endangered your life for me!"

"Of course I did," he replies without thinking twice. A blush settles on his cheeks afterward, and he looks away in embarrassment. "Look, I just thought that, if that…  _ thing _ bit my leg off, it wouldn't be as big of a deal than if it bit your leg off."

"Yes, apply logic to your emotionally based decisions," Wilson teases, looking at him, looking through him as he always has.. "I'm sure that'll work out."

"I  _ was _ using logic," he whines out. "I hate you. I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't you want to hear what exactly went down with that  _ thing _ ?"

House doubts. "I felt the bandages. Massive bite, needing surgery and all, right?"

"Lots of scratching too, all over your body. That thing… it left as soon as people interrupted and called an ambulance." He shudders violently, biting the inside of his cheek. House can't blame him as his mind goes back to that thing's eyes, human, wide, shiny. Its eyes makes him feel like the creature was afraid. He doesn't know why. "It was so… so huge. I thought there was no chance of it pulling away from you."

"Well, it did," House says. "So I'm good, now."

"No you're not," he says, as if House was about to stand up and pull off his IV. Chances are, he was. "You need to rest for a few days. You lost a lot of blood."

He sighs dramatically, relaxing onto the bed. " _ Fine. _ "

They stay silent for a few minutes, just glancing off and trying to not make the silence any more awkward than it already is. Wilson fiddles with House's IV and looks at his vitals, his lip trembling as he looks at him from time to time. It's that sickly-sweet look Wilson usually reserves for when they're alone, usually in the afterglow of sex. It always makes House cringe.

"It was really sweet of you," he starts.

He looks up at him, raising a brow. "Huh?"

"You—  _ sacrificed _ yourself for me," he continues, looking at him with that lovelorn look, that look of appreciation and devotion and affection that makes his insides stir.

"Shut up, Wilson," he mutters. He doesn't want to confront his feelings, much less here, after getting attacked by a creature all in the name of love. Or something.

"I just—" he sighs. "I thought about it a lot while you were asleep. You went and put yourself in between me and that  _ thing _ without even a second of doubt." He squeezes House's hand. "I love you."

"Don't be cheesy," House deflects, shaking his head as he looks at him. "I just don't want to be husband-less."

" _ House _ ," he says. He sighs, admitting defeat. "Fine, sure, it was a logical decision, whatever. Just… don't do it again, okay? I don't want to be husband-less, either."

House smiles at him a little, and leans in to kiss him. "Of course. We'll try to not find supernatural creatures that could kill either of us for the rest of our lives." It's an impossible promise to keep, but an attempt could be made.

Wilson laughs. "That sounds like a plan."


End file.
